fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Village
|kanji=太陽の村 |rōmaji=Taiyō no Mura |located in=Fiore |controlled by=Atlas Flame (former) |manga debut=Chapter 343 |anime debut=Episode 228 }}Sun Village (太陽の村 Taiyō no Mura) is a town located in Fiore. Description Created long ago by the Dragon Atlas Flame,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 9 the Sun Village is inhabited by Giants, massive humanoid beings who are several tens of times taller and larger than humans. Only male giants have so far been shown living there: all of them are rather rough in appearance, sporting long, thick hair and beards, massive noses, wearing clothing made of leather or fur and carrying around melee weapons fitting their size.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 4-6 Domesticated animals found in the village (such as dogs) are proportioned to their owners, and thus several times larger than their standard counterparts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 8 The Sun Village's population is known to worship Atlas Flame, who, to the villagers, is known as the Eternal Flame, an ever-burning flame which grants them protection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 10-11 The entire village, as discovered by the Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen during his quest to stop deserts from spreading, was frozen solid, with every living being, including the guardian Dragon Atlas Flame himself, being encased in ice,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 9 courtesy of the Devil Slayer Silver, who thought that Atlas Flame was a Demon rather than a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 The Sun Village is, however, unfrozen by Atlas Flame, representing his last act as the village's personal guardian deity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 10-13 Location The Sun Village is located in one of Fiore's desertic areas. Surrounding it is a number of large, elongated rocky formations, jutting up from the ground and extending their slender shape towards the sky; smaller rocks are found throughout the place. Despite its position in a desert, trees grow freely in the village's vicinity,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 2-3 even creating small forests (something which might be a result of Warrod Sequen's Green Magic).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 3 A rocky mountain of notable height isn't located far from the town; this is where Erza Scarlet speculated the Eternal Flame to be located.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 16 Design The Sun Village's architecture bears resemblance to that of Western towns in the Middle Ages: the main building material appears to be stone, with structures composed of bricks (sometimes sporting elaborate decorative motifs) varying in height, resembling either houses (with pitched roofs made of squared tiles) or towers (with angular sections). Windows are simple (though skillfully carved, mostly sporting an arched upper edge) openings in the walls, lacking any glass. Wood is present in the form of beams outlining sections of larger structures (such as holding up a large bell on top of a stone building), and the same goes for straw, which is visible on some minor eaves. Pieces of light cloth (either flags or clothes hanged out to dry) are shown secured here and there to horizontal ropes, suspended above buildings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 3 The village is split on different heights by the ground's structure, with some buildings even integrating the rocky environment itself in their forms;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 14-15 all buildings fit their gigantic owners in size.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 4-6 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Towns